Drunk socks and a cup of coffee
by Angua1
Summary: Yes, I know, J/D fluff....but i can't help it!!!! R&R!!


Title: Another cup of coffee

Notes: J/D fluff just a short one I cooked up while doing the washing, which explains the socks…don't ask.

Disclaimer: Don't own them….oh if only!

*****

"You do?"

"Yes!" Josh said with laughter in his voice

"Seriously? You're not just jerking me around?"

"Donna, I love you so much that when I'm near you I have to remind myself to breath."

Stop! Hold it! Ok, so you're probably wondering what just happened, yes you are correct in thinking that Joshua Lyman just told me, Donnas Moss, that he loved me with…well an extremely corny line but pretty good for a spur of the moment thing. So you want to know how we got to this point? Did either of us have a near death experience? Did I almost marry some boring jerk who everyone else could see was a boring jerk until Josh came to his senses ad saved me. Did Josh do something unbelievably romantic by mistake? Did all the others conspire against us so that Josh would finally get a clue?

Unfortunately not. I wish I could say it was a romantic beginning but…well….I'll let you read it for yourselves.

"Donna, did I ever tell you that I like your socks?"

"No."

"I do, I like your socks, they're very…. sock like." Josh said waving his beer bottle for extra emphasis.

"Your drunk."

"So're you."

"Very true" I nod, and continue nodding, it makes your head feel all dizzy.

"My head feels dizzy."

"Just you're head?"

"Yep."

"Ok. My legs feel dizzy."

"That's cos you're drunk."

"Yep."

"Your legs usually go gi…dizzy when you're drunk."

"Really?"

"Well known sciencetific fact." I slur.

"Oh well, that explains it then."

"Yep."

"Did I ever tell you that I really like your socks?"

"No."

"I do, I really like your socks…they're very….sockish."

"You know this conversation sounds very famillilar"

"That's cos you're drunk."

"So are you."

"True."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are we drunk?"

"Cos you brought beer."

"Ah….but why did I bring beer?"

"Not sure…maybe I'll remember tomorrow morning."

"I thought the whole point was that when you drink you can't remember in the morning."

"Possibly."

"Just checkin"

"I remember!"

"What?"

"Why you brought beer."

"Why?"

"Cos it popped into my head."

"Huh? No I mean why did I bring beer."

"Oh. Erm…cos…you wanted to…cos you wanted to!" I say triumphantly.

"Oh, sounds reasonable enough."

"Yeh." at this point Josh collapsed in a heap and I followed pretty soon.

Ok, so you're wondering what this has to do with anything. It will do I promise. Anyway the next morning…..

"Urrrrrrrgh." Josh's groans from his position on the floor.

"Same." I mumble through the cushion that I'm lying face down in.

"What exactly did we drink?" Josh moans.

"Not a lot."

"I thought so."

"We have to be at the office in twenty minutes."

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh"

"You know you shouldn't even be here." I say crawling across the floor and levering myself up from the floor using my favourite comfy chair.

"Why not?" he says lifting his head off the floor with one of my magazines stuck to his face.

"Cos you're my boss. You can't just come around and ply me with beer."

"But Sam was out." he said as if this explained everything. I shook my head at him as I headed off towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have a shower. Make some coffee will you?"

"Oh you won't get me any but I will of coarse make you coffee when ever you ask? Who's the assistant around here?" Josh demands as he peels off the magazine.

"You are. Plus you were going to make some anyway so I think you can manage to put a mug on the counter." he stares at me opened mouthed, trying desperately to think of a come back but his hung over brain isn't functioning at full capacity yet and instead he just waves his hand at me as he trudges off to my kitchen.

I return from my shower to the wonderful smell of coffee being made. I can't help but smile to myself as I walk into the kitchen.

"Awww you're so sweet." I say grinning at him.

"No, I'm hung over and I need something to make me come back from the world of the living dead."

"Why did you come over last night anyway?"

"Didn't you ask me that before?"

"No."

"Sorry, big feeling of déjà vu. No I have absolutely no idea why I came over. Probably Amy or something, the usual."

"Yeah." I say hanging my head down just a little slightly, the mention of Amy ruining the whole mood. 

"Coffee is our friend." Josh says smiling at me as he pour out the coffee.

"Oh yeah." I say laughing at him.

"Here's you're mug of marriage er coffee."

"What did you just say?" I say almost dropping the mug he just handed me. His face is stuck between about five different emotions and to hide his shock he puts his head down.

"Er, nothing, I just said would you like a mug of marriage, dammit! I mean coffee."

"You did it again! You said marriage instead of coffee!"

"Yeah?"

"You said coffee instead of marriage, I mean marriage instead of coffee!!!!" I say fumbling the words in my state of complete shock.

"Yeh. Erm….." we both stand there stuck between terror, shock and for me at least a slight feeling of elation. The silence seems to continue forever.

"We're gonna be late." I say quickly to ease the tension and I rush off to find my bag.

"Yeh." I hear Josh call absentmindedly from the kitchen. 

Oh my god!!!!!! Did he just say that!? Talk about a Freudian slip!! No, no he didn't mean it like that, he couldn't. He's going out with Amy, yeah! You see he'd just been talking about her so he was still thinking about her when he gave me my mug of marriage, dammit!!! Coffee. He's got me doing it now. 

"Ready?" I ask briskly as I walk into my living room. Josh is miles away, staring out of the bay window down onto the street. "Ready?" I ask again. This time he turns around though he's still miles away.

"Yeh." We drive to the White House in his car and no one says a word the whole way there, which is pretty unusual. Usually we never shut up and walk into the office still arguing. This time we walk in in silence. The entire bull pen stare at us as we walk in, they're used to shouting matches, not total silence.

"I have to go see Sam, I'll be back later." he says in that miles away voice. I nod at him but he doesn't notice as he's already half way up the corridor.

****

"Sam!"

"Josh, you ok?" Sam asks as Josh charges through his door and shuts it behind him. "What's happened"

"Nothing…" Josh says staring at his shoes.

"Josh…what's going on?"

"I…I…"

"Josh we have Staff in like half an hour will you just say what it is!"

"I stayed over at Donnas." Josh looks up at Sam's stunned face, "No! No! Nothing like that, I was drunk and I slept on the floor."

"Oh ok. So what's the problem?"

"I was making coffee and when I gave her the mug of coffee instead of saying coffee I said "here's your mug of marriage"."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well that's…."

"Sam, I sort of asked her to marry me!…sort of."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Asking her if she wanted a cup of marriage?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, I…what do you mean did I mean it? This is Donna….I mean….this is…Donna." Josh seemed to disappear into his own world as he thought about this.

"Josh?" Sam called hoping to bring him out of whatever it was.

"I have to go Sam." Josh mumbled as he sprinted out of the door. Sam sighed and began to go through the file he had been looking at before Josh came in. Suddenly he sat bolt up right.

"Oh my god! He's going to do it!" he yelled at no one in particular before he started to run after Josh.

"Donna!"

"Josh? What's wrong?" I ask as he runs up to me still out of breath.

"What I said this morning…"

"It's ok Josh, it was just a slip of the tongue I understand. It wasn't like you were proposing marriage to me." I say trying to laugh but it just came out as a kind of snort.

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes!" Josh said with laughter in his voice

"Seriously? You're not just jerking me around?"

"Donna, I love you so much that when I'm near you I have to remind myself to breath."

"Josh I…."

"Shhh, don't say anything, well not yet ok?" he said smiling at me. Then he starts to go down on one knee as I hear someone else come running up behind me but I'm too transfixed on the man kneeling in front of me.

"Will you…will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Josh asks holding onto my hand. I nod, I nod a lot.

"Is that a yes?" he asks with laughter in his voice.

"Yes!" I say as he stands up and I throw my arms around him.

"Yes?" I hear Sam's voice behind me. We both turn to look at him as he finally stops in front of us and try not to giggle at the look on his face.

"Yes." we say in unison. Then Sam smiles.

"Good."

So there you go, ok so kind of romantic in a screwy way but not your typical way of starting a life time with the man of your dreams, ok now I DO sound corny. But hey, I just got engaged so I don't really care! It is amazing what passing someone a cup of coffee can do.

***

__

K, so the drunk bit didn't really have much to do with anything, but it just sounded fun, ok!!! So tell me what you think? I'm not subtle, I want reviews!! Hehe.


End file.
